


Forget Me

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Forgetfulness Potion, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge, M/M, Potions, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “What if I don’t want to forget?”
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge





	Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Liquid Luck Drabble Challenge](https://liquidluckdrabblechallenge.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Potions'.

“May I come in?” James asks, as he knocks on his brother’s bedroom door.

Albus is sitting up in bed, his hair sticking up in places. He looks like he hasn’t gotten much sleep, which is no surprise seeing as they hadn’t gotten home until early this morning. No more than three or four hours ago.

“Mhm,” Albus mumbles, making room for his brother to sit down next to him. “What’s that?”

“I thought you could do with some coffee.” James smiles, as he hands him the mug. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

Albus tries to hold back a yawn, before bringing the mug up to his lips. But just before he takes a sip, he opens his mouth to speak.

“About what happened at the party…”

“We don’t have to talk about it, do we?” James chuckles uncomfortably. “Just drink your coffee.”

“I think we should. When you kissed me…”

“Just drink your coffee, Al,” James orders.

Albus looks down into the mug, and he’s about to start drinking when a small voice inside his head warns him not to.

“What is in this?”

“It’s coffee. It’s just…”

“What did you put in here, James?” Albus repeats, a hurt look on his face. “Is this… are you trying to poison me?”

“Poison you?” James asks, looking offended. “Why would you…”

“Then what is this? And don’t tell me coffee, because I know it’s not.”

“It will make you forget,” James admits, a guilty look on his face. “What I did to you last night.”

“You want me to forget that we kissed?”

“I shouldn’t have done it, and you shouldn’t have to remember that I… I just want to help you forget about it,” James tries to explain. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“You weren’t even going to give me a choice? Ask me if this is what I want?” Albus asks, as he sets the mug down on his bedside table. “What if I don’t want to forget?”

“Why would you want to remember it?”

“Maybe for the same reason that you kissed me?” Albus asks. “Because…”

“You have no idea why I did it. So don’t…” James sighs. “Please just drink it.”

“No!” Albus objects, looking frustrated.

“Why?”

“You know why!”

James stares down at his hands, a pained look on his face. But when Albus grabs his hand, he looks up, only to find his brother flashing a reassuring smile at him.

“I don’t want to forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
